Do You Remember?
by Mitzia
Summary: "Do you guys remember that girl we saw at the park nine years ago? You know, the one with blood on her clothes? I know it might sound strange, but I think that new student might be her." T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright that day at the park. It was about seventy-six degrees outside and no one wanted to be hot and sweaty. People nowadays would rather stay indoors with the air conditioning on at full blast.

I'm not like those other people though.

I went to the house phone and called a few of my friends to go to the park with me.

"Tamaki, it's too hot," my bookworm friend, Kyoya, said.

"Can we go swimming?" the devious twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, asked. They weren't very active as most would think.

"No way! The park sounds like a lot of fun!" the joyful, Honey-senpai, cheered. I heard a grunt of acceptance from his cousin, Mori-senpai. They're masters in martial arts, so the heat and potential sweat were nothing to be afraid of.

"Why should we?" Hikaru asked.

"It'll be fun. We can play frisbee and catch!" I suggested. It's been a while since we played those.

Kyoya sighed into his phone. "You know he's going to get his way. Why not just go now?" he said.

The twins sighed and everyone hung up. I smiled cheekily and put a ball and frisbee in my old gym bag. I ran out of the mansion and to the park which thankfully wasn't very far.

We all lived relatively close to each other, so I knew they'd be here soon.

Kyoya came up the road behind me with a thick book in hand. He never went anywhere without one. Hikaru and Kaoru were coming up the main road. Their red hair was easily noticeable. Mori-senpai carried Honey-senpai on his broad shoulders on the sidewalk.

"It's so beautiful today!" Honey-senpai cheered. He jumped off his cousin's shoulders and ran around in the grass. Somehow, he maintained being a child, physically and mentally. But, that was part of his charm.

"You should take a hint from your senpai and be more cheerful," I said to the twins. They glared at me and sat in the grass.

This was normal and not scary at all, considering I was older and more mature, if I do say so myself. However, when I got daggers sent to me by Kyoya, I felt a bit scared for my life.

"Let's play catch, Tama-chan!" the small blonde boy begged. Mori walked across the field to have his own area. I smiled and took the frisbee out of the bag.

I threw it towards the smaller senpai would had to jump high to catch it. His karate spirit really showed when he did a spinning kick in the air and threw the disc to Mori-senpai before returning to the ground.

The taller boy caught it one-handed without even looking at it. Whenever he does cool stuff like that, I wonder if he's secretly an alien ninja or something.

He swung his arm and released the frisbee, making it fly in my direction. Since I've never taken any form of martial arts, my jump was pitiful and the disc continued to glide in the air over my head and behind me.

"I'll get it!" I said once it landed on a hill behind me. I turned on my heel and dashed for the hill. The disc was pretty far, considering how hard the throw was. It was on the very top and away from my friends.

The frisbee was next to a large oak tree that leaned far too close to the ground due to ever-changing weather patterns in Japan.

I grabbed it and noticed a girl sitting behind the tree. I looked up at her face. She had big brown eyes and straight long hair of the same color.

She smiled brightly when she noticed me.

I smiled back until I noticed the soaking blood stains that were splattered on her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" the girl said cheerfully. Although I didn't mean to, I fell back and scooted away on the grass. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Y-Your clothes!" I practically screamed.

She tilted her head before looking at her clothes. "Huh?!" she screamed.

"Tamaki!" Behind me, Kyoya and the others ran up the hill.

"Who's the-" Hikaru started. Everyone stared silently at the blood.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

The girl was now visible shaking. How did she not know about the stains?

She didn't answer and continued to shake. "We're not going to hurt you," I smiled. I know I shouldn't be smiling in a situation like this, but people have told me my smile can melt even hearts of stone.

"I think it's Haruhi Fujioka," she said slowly, unsure of herself.

"You think?" Kyoya asked.

"I-I can't remember," she said.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at her clothes again. She put her hand on her stomach where the blood seemed to be more fresh. Her hand retracted to reveal a palm covered in blood.

She was lost in thought for a while until her head shot up to see us. "Mommy! I need to help her!" Haruhi yelled.

The blood soaked brunette was about to run away when the twins grabbed her wrists. "You need help first."

She struggled, but Mori-senpai held her in his arms bridal style. We had a mentally mutual agreement to get her to safety first.

Mori-senpai carried Haruhi to Kyoya's house. He came from a family of doctors and policemen, so he could help her and her mother.

Once we arrived we took her to a guest room while Kyoya informed his father and brothers about her.

"Mommy needs my help!" she cried.

"So do you. We'll run to our house to get clothes," Hikaru said. The twins' parents were fashion designers and they had an abundance of clothes.

Honey-senpai left to get toys to try making her more open to us. Mori- senpai left to make sure he would hurry up. Now it was just Haruhi and I.

"I need to help my mommy," she sniffled.

"We'll find her. You can trust us," I said.

Haruhi wiped away a tear that slipped out and smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki."

For some reason, such simple words made me extremely happy. My heart sped up a bit and my face grew hot. What is this feeling?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well this story seems successful so far XD I hope I'll be able to continue without many problems (problems meaning my laziness XD)**

**JMarieAllenPoe - Thank you! Um...as of right now, nothing is set in stone with pairings, (but there probably will be XD) If there is, it will most likely be TamaHaru. Can't ship her with anyone else .v.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya opened the door for a group of nurses. "Where is Hitachiin-sama with the new clothes?" one nurse said.

On cue, Hikaru ran in holding a small pink frilly dress. "Here it is," he said. He gave it to a nurse and they escorted Haruhi out of the guest room.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

Kyoya nodded. "It isn't her blood from what I can tell."

"Can you find her mother? She's been wanting to see her. It's probably her blood!" I said.

Kyoya shook his head. "I already had my brothers look into the case."

"And?" Hikaru asked.

"The police report say her mom was murdered. We don't know a murderer or motive, but the weapon is a blade that was left at the scene."

We stayed silent, trying to take in the information. "She doesn't have a mom now?" I asked. Kyoya nodded.

I can imagine how she must feel. I had to leave my mother in France a year ago. I haven't heard anything about her since. But Haruhi's mom is dead. She has no chance of seeing her again.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and came up with a proper solution. "Once she's done getting checked, I'll take her home. She still doesn't know," I said.

Kyoya nodded and showed me to the room where Haruhi was wearing the dress. She looked like an angel. The dress was a perfect for for her small frame. Her hair fell around her shoulders, outlining her thin face.

"I'm okay!" Haruhi cheered.

"That's great. Come on, tell me where your house is. I'll take you there," I said. She nodded and told me her address.

Luckily, it wasn't that far. I don't know why, but for some reason I want to leave her as soon as possible. Maybe it was because she reminded me of myself? I doubt that. Maybe it was because I'd spill the beans. I have a big mouth. Even I'd let something like this out.

"There it is!" Haruhi said. She pointed to an apartment complex and ran up the stairs.

I rang the doorbell for her and a tall man opened it. He hand messy brown hair and stubble from not shaving in some time. "Haruhi!" he yelled.

He bent down to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Daddy!"

"Haruhi!" he yelled.

He had dried tears on his face. Perhaps he had already gotten the news.

I was about to leave when he looked at me. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to me," he said. He sounded sincerely grateful. I was speechless and just nodded.

He took her inside and Haruhi gave me a smile and a wave. It was so beautiful.

I returned to Kyoya's home. "She's with her dad," I said.

"So what now?" Kaoru asked.

"There's nothing we can do now. She's back home and safe," Kyoya said.

He was right. There was nothing we could do.

Since we now had nothing to do with her, we never saw Haruhi again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for reading! The amount of views/reviews/favs/follows is truly...inspiring, for lack of a better word XD This isn't the end (although I'm making it sound like it is...way to go me...XD) - there's still a loooot more to go. I hope you'll keep reading~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
